


Sometimes stones roll quietly

by Irratia



Series: SeungChuchuWeek 2k17 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Kissing, How Do I Tag, IT'S GAY, M/M, Pets, bless Seung-Gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irratia/pseuds/Irratia
Summary: After rudely being shut up by Seung-Gil in a bathroom, Phichit takes the logiacal next step to become his friend. Stones just go rolling from there onAKAthe 5 times Phichit shut up because of Seung-Gil+ the 1 time Seung-Gil couldn't seem to stop talkingSeungchuchuweek Day 1





	Sometimes stones roll quietly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you enjoy this thingy here. I'm sorry for any mistakes that might occure, but I tied my best and I'm not a native English speaker. Also I don't know shit about skating so please don't ue me for inaccuracies

**I. How they first met**

The first time Seung-Gil actually manages to effectively shut Phichit up is when they first meet. It’s before a competition in the US, in Chicago. It’s 2014, and they are both trying to qualify for the Grand Prix Final this year. Phichit is tense and not sure if he’ll even manage to place on the podium in this competition.  Yuuri is doing really well this year, and Phichit is fairly sure that he’ll manage to get to the GPF. Though that’s probably not something he should put his mind on right now, because he is about to start with his short program and he cannot really concentrate. It’s his first really big competition and he hasn’t slept enough last night. Basically his head is spinning with thoughts and memories and a bit anxiety so he just rambles to Ciao Ciao and Yuuri who seem a bit worried.

It’s understandable, normally Phichit is really calm and just enthusiastic, which is only because he’s always competed together with Yuuri and he always concentrated on keeping his best friend calm. Now though, he competes alone against other skaters, some of them he knew like Leo de la Iglesia and Jean-Jacques Leroy others were complete strangers to him. Like Seung-Gil Lee. A Korean skater who has a really bad social media presence. And also really bad social interaction skills from what he’s heard. Phichit hasn’t met the guy yet, but Leo has and it sounded bad.

Phichit is pacing now, wringing his hands and sliding them through his hair. He’s got time, about twenty minutes. He is next to last, with only Seung-Gil Lee behind him. Yuuri shoots him worried looks, even though he is clinging onto his phone because Viktor Nikiforov is skating at Oberstdorf in Germany right now and Yuuri acts like he isn’t going to win with a wide gap. Well, to be right, Viktor is not skating right now because of time difference. He might actually be sleeping or something but the online magazines are still blogging and there are a lot analyses of his programs and as a die-hard fan Yuuri has to keep up. Phichit never really understood the obsession Yuuri has with the Russian.

“I have to go to the toilet. Be back in five, maximum,” Phichit announces to his coach and his best friend. They only have time to nod before he is down the hallway on his way to the changing rooms and toilets for the competitors. He is skipping nervously and going through his skate in his head so he realizes that there is somebody else in the stalls the moment they flush. Phichit finishes up and gets out of his own stall to see a young man at the sinks washing his hands. He has really pale skin and black, silky hair that frames his face as Phichit can see in the mirror. It’s Seung-Gil, the Korean skater, Phichit realizes and joins him at the sinks.

“Hi, you’re Seung-Gil Lee right? It’s weird that we haven’t seen before, not even yesterday at the public training session. I’m Phichit Chulanont, by the way, I’m representing Thailand even though I’ve lived in the US for quite some time. Hey, why do you past so few on Instagram? Also, are you nervous right now, because-“ Phichit starts rambling in English, he doesn’t even know why it just happens.  Seung-Gil turns around and looks at him with confusion and bewilderment written all over his face.  
“Why are you talking to me? You’re interrupting my concentration, so stop.” the Korean interrupted, and promptly left Phichit alone in the bathroom, completely flabbergasted.

 

**II. How they became friends**

After their first encounter Phichit has two emotions concerning Seung-Gil Lee.  
He’s confused, as to why he’d been treated this rudely, if it was because of him being himself or if Seung-Gil was like this with everyone.  
And Phichit is determined. He’s determined to befriend Seung-Gil. Yuuri doesn’t get it, of course. But Yuuri has social anxiety and suffers from a general air of awkwardness so Yuuri’s opinion doesn’t count. At least not on the Seung-Gil matter.

So when it’s time they see each other again, months later with the GPF having passed disastrously for Yuuri, Phichit makes a plan to approach the Korean. He is invited to a charity skating gala, where international skaters skate more for fun than anything else and donations are made for a good cause.  
Seung-Gil is invited as well as Guang Hong Ji, Leo, Phichit and JJ. Yuuri hasn’t gotten a request to come, since nobody really knows whether he was still skating or would retire. He is going back to Japan soon enough, unsure of what to do with his future, and Phichit feels a bit bad to leave him alone back in Detroit.

He’s still exited though, as he steps of the plane in London, where the Gala is held. He meets Leo and Guang Hong in the lobby of the hotel they’re staying at. They seem to be closer than the last time he’s seen them. He doesn’t see Seung-Gil on their first evening, but in the next morning when they’re all warming up. Phichit is enthusiastically chatting with the other while the Korean keeps to himself with headphones on. It’s okay, for the moment. Phichit needs to formulate a plan in his head to talk to Seung-Gil anyway.

The Gala goes well enough, nobody messing up that much and with a lot of polite applause. In the evening, after the more serious party that is thrown by the Gala organisators, they assemble in JJ’s room. Phichit, as the oldest, has bought a few bottles of wine and beer so the eighteen year olds can drink. Only Guang Hong is allowed to as well, since he is basically surrounded by adults. Well, he is surrounded by people of age and according to British laws he can drink under supervision.  
To Phichit’s surprise Seung-Gil joins them, so they all sit together on the ground handing around the drinks and chatting. They talk about their plans and wishes for the future, about their families and at some point they start bundling up in small groups, pairs mostly, talking to themselves.

Phichit leaves his conversation with Leo and Guang Hong who are huddled together with their backs to JJ’s bed. Latter is talking to Seung-Gil, though he leaves with an encouraging smile and joins the other two.  
“Hi, again.” Phichit says and seats himself next to Seung-Gil who’d kept quiet during the evening.  
“Uhm, hi.” he answers and avoids Phichit’s gaze. An awkward silence between them follows, that suddenly is interrupted by the Korean.

“I would like to apologize to you, for my behaviour. I just don’t really know how to deal with people when they suddenly start talking to me and I’m not prepared,” he says.  
“Aw, okay. That explains a lot. My best friend is like that as well, only that he is overly polite and well, you are a bit blunt, if you don’t mind me saying that.” Phichit smiles at the man next to him.  
“Uhm, well. That’s okay then, I guess,” Seung-Gil says and shifts uncomfortably on the ground until he is facing Phichit. “I would like to be your friend actually.” he continues, then flushes a bit and seems unhappy with his phrasing. Phichit stares at him for a few seconds, trying to comprehend the fact that Seung-Gil actively said he wanted them to be friends. The Korean seems to get uncomfortable with the silence and finally Phichit gets his ability to function back.  
“Well I think I’d like to be your friend as well.” he says and nudges Seung-Gil ever so slightly.  
They talk a lot after that and Phichit thinks it’s mostly because of the influence of alcohol, that his new friend found the courage to propose friendship in the first place.  


 

**III.  How Phichit met Naree for the first time**

Once again, time passes. Yuuri moves back to Japan, gets surprised by his idol Viktor Nikiforov and is being coached by him now. Phichit and Seung-Gil develop a close friendship despite their differences in character. They have a lot of the same tastes in music and movies and are able to have hour long conversation about everything at nothing without growing tired of each other. A new skating season begins and Phichit is fairly certain that Viktor and Yuuri are a couple now. He hasn’t spoken to Yuuri about it just yet, knowing his friend would just get worried and stressed about being too obvious.  
He and Yuuri compete against each other in China and it feels good to finally be reunited with his best friend for a few days.

Leo and Guang Hong seem to have gotten together as well and they confirm his suspicions the evening after the short program, when they out themselves. Phichit is overjoyed and spends about an hour ranting to Seung-Gil on face time. The next day, after the free skate and Viktor and Yuuri kissing openly on TV he calls Seung-Gil and just screams for a bit.  Afterwards they talk about the fact that Phichit is going to visit Seung-Gil in Seoul for three days that he got off from training with Ciao Ciao and when his plane will land tomorrow. He can hear the excitement in Seung-Gil’s voice and it almost matches his own. They haven’t seen each other in person since the night they became friends and it feels weird to know that they’ll spend actual time together.

Still Phichit is basically vibrating with energy when he walks in the exit hall of the Inchean International Airport with his suitcase behind him and his backpack dangling from one of his shoulders. Seung-Gil is picking him up and going to take him into his flat. Phichit is pretty excited to see how Seung-Gil lives and also to meet his Syberian Husky, Naree.  
Stepping outside of the airport he scans the crowd for a familiar mop of black hair and then startles when a dog barks behind him. He spins around just in time to see a big husky jumping towards him and then it tackles him to the ground. Phichit can hear somebody cursing silently in Korean and then the dog is ordered back by Seung-Gil.

“I’m sorry about that. I think she sensed that I was really excited to see you again and knew it was you, when I started walking in your direction.” Seung-Gil apologizes and holds out a hand to help Phichit up from the ground. Phichit is trying to find words because Seung-Gil normally doesn’t talk about his feeling this openly.  
“Normally she’s calmer as well. But she is really intelligent and can sense my emotions better than almost every person I know,” Seung-Gil continues. His voice is soft while he talks about his dog and he regards her with a lot of love in his eyes and Phichit can feel something inside of himself twitch, a kind of longing feeling that he isn’t yet ready to face. He’s still searching for words when Seung-Gil looks back up at him.

“Are you alright?” he inquires and his bushy eyebrows scrunch together. Phichit clears his throat and nods. A tiny smile appears on Seung-Gil’s face and he winks Phichit to come along, so he does, pulling his suitcase behind himself. The three days belong to the best in his life so far.

 

**IV. How he fell in love**

The moment Phichit realizes that he has fallen in love with Seung-Gil isn’t all glowing and sweet or dramatic as it is in movies. It’s dark and uncomfortable and he still feels like a match has been lit inside of him.  
It’s after the Rostelecom Cup, Phichit had followed it in a stream, nervously awaiting the results. They would decide if he got to compete in the GPF after all. Yuri Plisetsky is scarily talented and skilled for his age. Michele seems a bit more focused than usual, Emil is as happy on the ice as he ever is. JJ the other unfairly talented skater is doing beyond well, which was to be expected.  A lot of people seem to dislike him for being a bit arrogant at times and saying stupid stuff, but Phichit knows that the Canadian is just as hardworking as everybody else and actually a decent person.

Yuuri is good, better than Phichit has ever seen him actually. He makes a few mistakes, especially in the Free Skate, but Viktor isn’t there to support him anymore, as Phichit knows.  
And Seung-Gil, well Seung-Gil doesn’t do as good as he could. Phichit is not sure why. The Korean makes mistakes and lacks expression. He’s thinking too much.

Phichit realizes his feelings shortly after the competition has ended for the male skaters. He’s talked on the phone with Yuuri, both of them ecstatic since they have made it to the GPF. And they’re scared out of their minds because they’ve made it to the GPF. And while Yuuri flies back to Japan to get back to Viktor, Phichit gets a call from Seung-Gil.  
It’s with face time, which is unusual for Seung-Gil to initiate.  
“Hey-,” Phichit says and then chokes on his words. Seung-Gil’s face is red and he’s crying.  
“Hey,” the Korean chokes out and wipes the tears from his cheeks. Phichit can feel his stomach contract at the sight and he wants to hug Seung-Gil so much.

“I’m sorry for calling you like this. I just… I wanted to see your face,” Seung-Gil whispers and Phichit is struck with realization. He realizes that his need to stay in constant contact with Seung-Gil, his current pain from seeing Seung-Gil like this, that the fluttering he gets in his guts every time he thinks of the Korean mean more than just platonic affection.  
And Phichit doesn’t know what to say, because Seung-Gil is crying because he didn’t make it into the GPF even though he worked day in day out, exhausted himself to the point of almost collapsing, continued training with a sprained ankle, but Phichit did. And he feels somewhat guilty and he wants to say something, _something_ to make this less uncomfortable but he can’t. He can’t because he’s still shocked by his sudden realizations and the fact that Seung-Gil called him, showing his face and his vulnerability in this moment. Because he’s awestruck by the fact that Seung-Gil trusts him enough to show himself like this.

They talk a bit, later, when Phichit regains his voice and Seung-Gil congratulates him for making it to the GPF, with a quiet, quiet and dejected voice that almost breaks Phichit’s heart. So he assures Seung-Gil that they’ll see each other at World’s and that they’ll stand on the podium. When they end the call Seung-Gil finally smiles again.

 

**V.How they (accidentally) kissed**

Funnily enough, they do see each other at the World’s Finals even though they don’t compete themselves. Phichit came to support Yuuri and Leo, who made it to World’s to everybody’s and especially his surprise. Seung-Gil hasn’t made it to the Final either, having had an unfortunate slip while practising and fracturing his left ankle. Phichit had to step out of competition because of an injury as well, he has fallen down the stairs in his apartment building after it had rained and the stairs were slippery and broken his right arm in the process. So both he and Seung-Gil had to stop training and just watched the others compete. By now Phichit’s arm was almost healed completely and Seung-Gil could walk without crutches again.

Phichit enjoys the time they spend together, watching Otabek Altin, Yuuri, Yuri, JJ, Emil and Leo compete against each other. Otabek gets bronze, Yuri places on second place and Yuuri actually wins the gold medal. There are arguments between the skaters on who cried more, Viktor or Phichit. Seung-Gil insists it was Phichit, while latter is too coked up to talk.  
In the evening the World’s skaters throw a party, with almost every one of their current community present. They get drunk, except for Yuri and Guang Hong who came to support his boyfriend. They are being supervised by Otabek, who absentmindedly sips on his beer while talking to Yuri.  
Seung-Gil loosens up the more he drinks. Even though they are close, he’s never really touched Phichit if it wasn’t necessary or polite.

Hence, Phichit doesn’t know how to react when Seung-Gil pulls him up at some point during the evening to dance. To slow dance, all close together and gazing into each other eyes. Honestly, Phichit is so gay. How could he not be though, with Seung-Gil pulling him close, smelling like some after wash and wine, gazing at him with his beautiful dark grey eyes and long lashes and in the most attractive suit ever. It’s black and paired with a dark red jacket that fits perfectly and Phichit couldn’t stop staring the entire evening. He can’t stop staring now and there’s a desire in him, pulling and itching at him to just kiss Seung-Gil right here and then. Phichit doesn’t though, because he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship.

They dance longer than just this one song, start dancing Discofox, with Seung-Gil leading and more people join them on the dancing floor. A few songs later (probably, Phichit forgot the concept of time) somebody stumbles into Seung-Gil, who in turn stumbles as well and Phichit tries to catch him. Somehow their faces smash into each other. Their lips do, to specific and Phichit freezes up. Seung-Gil stabilizes himself and just, continues kissing him. When he realizes Phichit doesn’t answer he pulls away, swaying a bit and squinting at him.  
“Phichit? Are you okay?” he lulls and grabs the Thai boy’s hand in his own. And Phichit may not be able to talk right now, because of Seung-fucking-attractive-sensitive-asshole-Gil but he can move and so he basically throws himself at the other man, kissing him forcefully. Seung-Gil seems surprised but answers it and they end up making out. And they continue making out when they get back to their rooms. They end up in Seung-Gil’s room, making out lazily now and eventually falling asleep.  


**\+ I.how they got together**

The next morning Seung-Gil wakes up with his head throbbing. He can’t recall much of last night, just asking Phichit to dance in a fit of courage. Everything after that is blank so he startles when he sees Phichit sitting on his bed, with ruffled hair and yawning. And without a shirt on. Also, the Thai has a few hickeys littered around his neck and on his collar bones. Seung-Gil startles so bad he hits his head on the headboard of his bed and has to groan in pain. Phichit shifts to look at him directly and smiles softly.  
“Morning, sleepy head,” he greets. Seung-Gil makes an unidentifiable sound at the back of his throat and he supposes he looks confused because Phichit talks up again:  
“Do you remember anything about yesterday evening?” he asks and suddenly seems nervous. Seung-Gil’s gotten really good at identifying the other man’s mood.  
“No?” he answers with a small voice and Phichit’s face falls for a second.

Then he clears his throat and gets to his feet.  
“I’ll get you some water and painkillers, stay here.” he says and disappears in Seung-Gil’s bathroom. Seung-Gil stays in bed, thinking about what might have happened. Phichit’s got hickeys on his neck, and he seems to have slept in Seung-Gil’s room. The explanation seems clear, but Seung-Gil doubts his ability to actually take initiative with Phichit. He is very aware of his romantic feelings for the other man but doesn’t have the guts to confess. What did his drunk self do? (Still kind of clear to him, actually but Seung-Gil isn’t ready to believe it just yet.)  
Phichit reappears with a glass of water in his one hand and some pills in the other.

“Take them, it’ll help your head.” he says and Seung-Gil sits up, taking it gratefully.  
“Thank you,” he mumbles into the water and Phichit smiles at him. He smiles so goddamn much it’s not healthy. Not for Seung-Gil anyway because his stomach lurches every time Phichit smiles which is like, constantly. Suddenly there’s a cold hand on his forehead and Phichit is close to Seung-Gil’s face.  
“I just wanted to know if you’re heating up. And for me it’s always helpful to have something cold on my head when I have a headache,” Phichit explains.  
Seung-Gil stares at him and suddenly, out of impulse or something else dives forward and presses his lips to Phichit’s. It’s fast and short and they are both surprised by it and Phichit stares and Seung-Gil panics.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to kiss you. Well, I mean I did but I don’t know if you wanted to, you couldn’t even give me consent, I just thought maybe we’ve already kissed since you have all those hickeys and apparently slept in my room. I thought that we probably made out yesterday evening but I can’t remember so I could be wrong, you know? Also, you are just really pretty at the moment and you were so close and I really wanted to kiss you, for a long time actually, but, like, that’s not important right now because I’m just talking too much aren’t I? And I’m-“ Seung-Gil is rambling, fast and without any sense in it. And he is cut off by Phichit who is laughing now.  
“You can stop talking now, dear. I want to kiss you a lot, too.” he says and takes the glass out of Seung-Gil’s hands before kissing him.

They become boyfriends after a few hours of making out lazily and watching weird TV shows together and for the first time in his life, Seung-Gil feels truly and completely happy.  


**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/freakybubble) for periodic breakdowns and a mess of fandoms, then please do :)


End file.
